Beauty in the Breakdown
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Even if she did turn out to be broken, losing the last bit of innocence and dignity he once knew. He would still turn around and say, "You're beautiful." One-Shot! RokuNami!


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "A gift for some friends of mine in Deviantart. Something short, nothing long ^^;."

Beauty in the Breakdown

Roxas had a lot of responsibilities; being the head RA for the freshmen class was one of them in Radiant University. Every year, he had studied and sacrificed his time to earn the respect he had today as a junior. You could say he really didn't have much of a social life because of that; he was known to be a loner half the time. Even so, he somehow achieved many friends, and was known almost throughout the entire campus. Though despite his reputation, his main concern was always focused on someone else.

Namine, a childhood friend, a baby sister, his personal stalker; she was many things. But today, she was a grown woman; and now, a freshmen going through her first year of college. Still, there was a boundary he had to keep. He couldn't keep treating her like a child forever, right?

Even so, why was he so jealous? Why couldn't he keep her off his mind? Why did it seem like he had everything he wanted, but the one thing he wanted most? Why was Vanitas, the most obnoxious student in the whole senior class, kissing her?

He didn't know; all he knew was that he didn't like it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He remembered the first day she was supposed to move in; he was late. After trying to assemble all the other first years inside their dorms, he was panicking what kind of trouble she could be in. She was calling him and texting him, wondering where he could be.

_Roxas, where are you? -Namine_

He messaged back skillfully while running down the stairwell inside the dormitory.

_I'm on my way, Namine. Just __**STAY**__ where you are. -Roxas_

He didn't get a reply, which worried him even further.

He made it down to the lobby, exiting the building. He looked back at his cellphone to see if he got anything back from the female freshmen.

'_Nothing...'_ He concluded, already taking off towards his destination.

She had called him earlier that day of where she would be, hoping she was still there. When he made a sharp turn around the corner, he found her exactly where she promised to be. However, he had a disturbed look on his face when he saw the company she was with.

"Vanitas...!" He didn't mean to shout his name out; it slipped from his lips before he could even hold it back.

A smile bloomed on Namine's face when she saw the Resident Advisor, "Roxas!"

"Roxas?" The senior didn't look impressed, "So this is the old childhood friend you were talking about?"

She nodded and waved, "I was wondering what was taking you so long." Her face was soon taken by guilt, "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble for coming here to help me move in, but..." She looked over at the tall black-haired boy beside her, "Look! I already made my first college friend, Vanitas! He said he would help me move everything inside. That way, you can focus your duties on the other students besides me."

Roxas stood quiet, having lost his voice to say anything.

"Roxas...?" The girl asked hesitantly with concern, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Oh...it's nothing. It's just..." He tried not to seem upset, "...I knew how much you were looking forward in me helping you move in." He then spoke in a sarcastic tone, _'And I'm not used to seeing Vanitas doing such __**charity**__ work for a girl without a reason.' _He mentally left that opinion to himself though.

The blonde shook her head, with a soft chirp in her hum, "Hmm, you always tend to get worked-up though when I'm around. I really don't want to make you feel responsible for me anymore. I'm a big girl now, you know. Not a baby." She giggled lightly with a tease.

Vanitas gave a cunning laugh that shook Roxas's nerve, "Yeah, Roxas~. She's a big girl now. Time to see what this little one can do, right?" He winked almost suggestively, which definitely rang danger inside the junior's head.

Namine nodded in agreement, "Right."

"Yeah... but..." He couldn't get his voice to speak up; they were already taking off.

That's when trouble started, and he wished he had the common sense then to have ended it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vanitas and Namine were dating by the time October came around. It made him sick. Rumors were already spreading about the two. How Namine gave her virginity to him on the first night they met. How she was Vanitas's new fresh meat to tenderize and eat. He despised every gossip that spread throughout campus. All he kept seeing was Vanitas's arms wrapped around her, kissing her, teasing her neck in public. It was becoming hard to ignore them, doing his best to avoid the couple in his presence.

And what was worse? Namine seemed to enjoy it. Vanitas was taking full advantage of her innocence, and it just made everything twisted and wrong. He wanted to stop it, but each time he did, she wouldn't listen. That was always a problem with her, seeing the good in everyone.

It was at a certain point he began to wonder, if she could even see him. He was being left behind, and his heart was breaking the farther she got from his grasp. Then again, why would she even want to be with a Nobody like him anyhow?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was almost time for the holidays. Everyone had just finished his or her final exams, which meant, people were getting drunk. Roxas wasn't much of a drinker; he usually liked staying in his room and reading his favorite sci-fi novels. In fact, he wasn't much of a party person either, never attending. What bothered him though, was Vanitas. He was always constantly trying to influence Namine to drink. The girl always refused though, which made him proud.

He had a bad feeling about tonight though, and his fears were made into a reality when he heard someone knocking on his door. Getting up from his bed, he looked through his peephole, only to find Namine practically almost falling over on the floor. She was holding the door for support to stand.

He immediately ripped the door open, catching the intoxicated girl inside his arms, "Namine!"

Her eyes were dull, her words slurring, "Woxtas..." She was drunk.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded almost angrily, "Did you drink?"

She pouted, tears quickly becoming visible in the corner of her eyes, "Pwease...don't be madzzz...I swearz...they told me it vas fwuit pwunch..."

Vanitas, he must have lied to her and slipped alcohol inside her drink without her knowing. He would have chased after the senior and beat the shit out of him right now if Namine wasn't here.

Instead, he did what he did best.

"Come on, Namine. I'll take care of you." He wrapped his arm around her, using his other hand to close and lock the door to his room.

He soon picked her up like a bride, trying not to blush from their position. Walking over to his bed, he gently placed her on top of the cushions. Namine moaned with an unpleasant expression, twisting her body around uncomfortably. Before long, she launched her body forward and threw up on the floor next to them. Instead of feeling repulsed, the junior snatched the garbage bin near them and gave it to her.

He patted her back, "Let it all out."

She coughed, a soft whimper escaping between her lips. Sweat poured off from her skin, causing her to pant in exhaustion.

"My stomach... feels like...it's on fire..." She barely managed to speak.

Roxas sighed, patting her head, "Well, that's what alcohol does to you."

"Alcohol...!" She exclaimed in dismay, "But...I didn't..."

"It must have been Vanitas." He whispered lowly, "He or someone must have spiced your drink."

"No...Vanitas wouldn't..." She said sternly between gasping breaths, "I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Namine..." He felt frustrated over how she was defending him, "Okay...maybe I am jumping to conclusions."

He gripped his hands into fists. In order to avoid becoming the enemy, he would have to play along with her fantasies. Besides, taking care of her was more important than some rivalry with Vanitas right now.

Getting up from the floor, he headed for the small fridge inside his room, "You should probably drink some water."

The girl groaned from the thought of taking anything inside her stomach right now. He took a bottle out, twisting the top off.

Walking over to her, he passed her the container, "You need something."

She pushed it away though, "No..."

Roxas frowned at her, "Drink it." He ordered gently.

She gave a soft pout, resisting to his demands, "No!"

She turned around from the bed, blushing heavily from his kindness, "I don't need you to take care of me."

"Funny, then why did you come to my room?" He rolled his eyes, "When you have your precious Vanitas to take care of you."

She flipped her body over, shouting lightly, "I don't need him! I can take care of myself!"

"Who got drunk without her even knowing!" He shouted, his face close to hers.

"That was one mistake!" Slowly gaining back her senses, the girl felt slightly sober again.

"And who knows if it could happen again, Namine!" He seemed to fear her logic, "You were lucky this time, but what if you didn't even come to my room? What if something worse could have happened to you? Like murder! Or _**rape!**_" He reprimanded hoarsely, tears almost visible in his eyes from the thought.

She flinched back, clasping a hand to her heart, "Roxas..."

His heart felt like it was about to collapse, "How would you think I feel if _**any**_ of that ever happened to you? Namine...I...I would just..."

Her eyes widened, her cheeks gathering a rosy pink. Gulping nervously, she didn't know how to reply, his breath fanning across her face. Her eyes became hazy, taking in the scent of his musk, finding it to be alluring. His scent, it was just as she remembered it. When they were little, she would hug him from behind, just to memorize his existence inside her memory because of it. She missed him so much during his time in college, the empty hole inside her heart finally becoming whole again. It seemed like her lips had a mind of their own at this point, reaching forward to touch and capture his. Roxas blushed heavily from her rather bold advancement, not knowing if he should stop her. He could blame the alcohol, after all, she was dating Vanitas; she obviously wasn't thinking straight. Either way, it didn't stop him from gripping his hands around her waist, bringing his head down to hers. It was wrong, he was basically taking advantage of her; but how could he resist? He should have never let her go into another man's arms in the first place.

'_Namine...she's more than a little sister now... she's...'_

Their lips were merely a breath apart before the door to Roxas's room started banging.

"Yo, Roxas! Is Namine in there?" It was Vanitas; his voice worried, it kind of unnerved the blond male.

The Residence Advisor pushed Namine gently away from him, shaking off from their rather compromising position. The girl seemed disappointed by the interruption, but felt shame over her actions as well. If Vanitas didn't come in time, she would have defiantly carried out an unfaithful display of passion.

That's if, Roxas would have allowed it. He did seem willing not too long ago, but in the end, the girl knew not to be hopeful from old childish crushes.

"She's here, Vanitas. Just getting rid of the alcohol in her system." Roxas answered coldly, reaching over to the door and opening it. He scowled at the senior, _'You bastard, getting her drunk like this.'_

It seemed like the older male read his mind, because there was a wide smirk on his face, "You got a problem, Roxy?"

"No..." He growled, soon adding gruffly, "Just what makes you think I'm going to give Namine to you?"

"Well..." He shrugged with a bored look on his face, feeling no energy to really amuse the blond, "She _**is**_ my _**girlfriend**_." He gave emphasis on the words, hoping to injure the blonde's already wounded heart, "Or is that a crime?"

He bowed his head down, "No...it's not." Vanitas tried to enter his room, but he blocked him with the door, "However, I still think she should stay here for the night."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The senior was losing his patience fast, "Just because you're an RA, doesn't mean..."

"I'll leave." A gentle voice came from inside the room, "But I'll just go back to my room tonight."

"Namine...!" Roxas swiftly turned to her, "No, you should stay here."

She approached the two, rubbing her arm bashfully when she spoke, "No, I've already caused you enough trouble for being here, I mean, what if your superiors knew?"

"I don't give a damn what they would think!" He replied hastily and sincerely with distress.

Her heart pulsed excitedly from his words, "Roxas...I..."

Vanitas wasn't enjoying the conversation, feeling rather annoyed by their behaviors. He snatched and pulled Namine to him, but not too hard to hurt her. She grimaced and gasped from his sudden and possessive hold, feeling humiliated by Roxas's stare.

"Don't worry about it, Roxy." He punched his arm, almost too hard, "I'll make sure she'll get back to her room." A sly smile spread across his lips, a sinister tongue peaking out, "Safe...and sound."

The blond clenched his hands tightly, reluctant to participate, but settling his emotions to do so for now.

He turned to Namine, her gaze never leaving his, "Just make sure to call me when you make it back to your room."

She nodded meekly, "O...okay..."

She felt faint, toppling over on Vanitas's arm.

The male chuckled, "Seems like someone is still a little tipsy."

There was an evil glint in his eyes that made Roxas shiver. He didn't like the feeling that was bubbling inside his stomach, spitting acid to erupt inside his throat like he was the one drunk. They departed from his room not too long after that. Roxas remained awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a phone call that never came.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Spring semester had started, and Roxas had less contact with Namine than he ever did before. He always was the one to take the initiative in calling her, checking if she was all right. There were frequent times his childhood friend would text him though, but those were rare occasions. Today though, she left him a particular text that seemed to frighten him.

_We need to talk-Namine._

He seemed perplex by the message, wondering what it could be about. Still, it seemed urgent, and he knew he couldn't refuse in coming to her side, no matter what the issue was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Stepping into the quad area, he searched left and right to find her. She said she would be waiting for him under the cherry blossom tree; which there was only one it could be. Gazing out, he saw a feminine figure in the distance. The glare of the sun made it quite hard to distinguish who it was, but he knew it had to be Namine.

Running over to her, he called out, "Namine!"

The blonde female briskly turned to him, a smile appearing on her face before a frown replaced it, "Roxas..."

He panted lightly, licking his bottom lip nervously, "You said we needed to talk."

She bowed her head down, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes...we do. Roxas..." She looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He seemed confused.

"About that night last semester." She added with remorse, "I didn't mean to cause you trouble, and what's worse...I think I must have done something stupid. It's...it's why I didn't speak to you that much during the break..." She hiccupped, tears falling from her face.

This scared him, already trying to comfort her, "Namine...shhh, please, why are you acting this way?"

"Roxas...I'm pregnant...!" She yelped out silently, clenching her chin down to her collarbone in shame, wincing from her confession.

The junior's world flipped upside down, his stomach lurching in different directions. No, it couldn't be true! Not his precious Namine. she wouldn't be that irresponsible!

"I've been facing...so much...Ro—Roxas." She blubbered with shuddered sobs, "My parents...they...they...even threatened to...kick me out." Lifting her head up, she embraced him tightly to her, "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. I haven't even told Vanitas yet."

His eyes widened, pushing her back gently to study her flushed face, "Wait...? He doesn't know?"

"No..." She answered softly, "Because...after we...we..." She blushed shamefully, "He broke up with me... after we..."

"He...what?" Roxas gritted his teeth and growled.

He should have known better that it was all just a game to Vanitas. Sleeps with a girl and getting what he wanted before breaking up with her. It had always been his evil intentions, and he wanted Namine to see that for herself. Now look where it got her; he knew he should have stopped before it happened! It was entirely his fault. How could he have been so naïve?

"Roxas please don't go after him!" Namine pleaded desperately, "I...I've had enough."

He sighed and placed his forehead against hers, "I'm not going to go after him. There's no point. What's done is done."

Tears overflowed from her eyes again, invoking him to kiss them away, but he didn't. Instead, he just held her, and made a vow to himself to never let her go, to take care of her, and the baby, even if it wasn't his.

"I'll..." He started softly, "I'll help you raise the baby."

She jolted up and looked at him, "Roxas...no! I couldn't ask for you to do that!"

"Why not?" He felt slightly offended that she wouldn't accept this offer.

"Because, it's not your responsibility!" She soon went on a tangent, letting out her frustration, "You're always putting me first before anything! Why do you keep doing that? You don't have to keep taking care of me! I'm tired of being a child or sister to you! Don't you get how much you're killing me when you do this?"

He seemed dumbstruck, responding with the same amount of distress, "And you don't think how painful it's been for me these pass couple of months? It was hard for me too, Namine! I mean, seeing you with Vanitas; with another guy... it destroys me every time I look at you!"

"So what? I'm disgusting to you now? That I'm not the innocent girl you once knew?" She glared at him, "I'm growing up, Roxas. It's about time you do the same!"

"Then why did you come to me, _**huh?**_" He countered angrily, "Why did you come to tell me you were pregnant and _**not**_ Vanitas?"

Stepping back, she was at a lost for words to even answer, "I...I..."

Scratching the back of his hair roughly, Roxas tried to calm his emotions down and pleaded, "Namine...please...let me be there for you." He placed his hands on her slim shoulders, "I don't mind being at your side, so please let me."

"But...I'm trouble... I cause nothing but trouble for you Roxas..." She whimpered, her vision becoming blurry, "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, embracing her close to him, almost like a perfect puzzle, "I remember the times when I was the happiest." He began to reminisce an important memory, "That little blonde girl following me around, never leaving my side." He tried to contain himself from bursting into tears, "Her innocent smile that could never fade in my dreams no matter how much darkness surrounded her."

Namine sniffed and buried her face into his chest, "Roxas...Roxas...Roxas..." She kept repeating his name, wondering how he could even care for someone as damaged as her.

"Namine...Namine..." He followed her example, chanting her name gently. He gave a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry.'

She seemed perplexed, "You're...sorry?"

He gave her waist a tender squeeze, sensing the life inside her, "I had let you go. When...when I...always I..."

Her face became a brilliant red, actually agreeing with him with a short giggle, "You are an idiot." Just to make sure though, she spoke hesitantly, "Roxas, does this mean, you..."

He gulped, not knowing if this was the right moment to say anything from how he felt. Why was he such a coward? Was he really willing to lose her again? No, he didn't, not ever again.

"Namine...I..." Before he could say anything though she silenced him with a kiss.

His mouth was left open for her, moaning over how warm and tender her lips were. They were better than he imagined them to be, grasping her tightly to him. Without being told, Roxas moved his lips eagerly along with hers. They were moist with desire, craving each other. He never imagined her to take this step with him, pouring her secret feelings for him after all these years. All those times they lost and shared, he never knew how much he longed for this. He probed his tongue between her lips, tasting the sweet domain that was kept away from him. It was warm and inviting, sweeping away any remains Vanitas may have claimed. It was probably too soon to say they were a couple. Things were already complicated as it was, he knew that; but he was willing to make it work. For Namine, he would welcome sweet death itself to make sure she was safe.

Their noses caressed across each other, letting out sweet moans of bliss. Namine boldly gave him privilege to stroke his tongue along her slim one. She shivered, feeling his teeth scale against the appendage. The little girl inside her that had always loved him brought a new load of tears to fall from her eyes. She never wanted to make it seem like being by his side was a burden. All she wanted was for him to push forward and to achieve his dreams. It's what he went to college for, but, she also held hope to be a part of that future. She followed him, believing there was a chance. There was so much she could take in playing the little sister role, always wanting something more between them. She gasped when she tried to gain some air, only to be pulled back desperately.

"Ro...Roxas..." She mumbled faintly, her eyes becoming cloudy.

"Sor...sorry..." He answered breathlessly, giving her freedom to catch her breath.

He looked at her, resisting the urge to smother her with the beating of his heart. She gave him a small smile, red shadowing the brim of her moist eyes.

Returning her smile, he spoke, "We really need to think carefully what we should do next."

She frowned, knowing where he was getting at, "I know..."

"Sadly...we do have to tell Vanitas."

She nodded.

"And then there's school."

She nodded again.

"But...I won't be leaving your side."

She looked up at him.

"I'll take care of you, not because I feel obligated to...but because..."

She anticipated his words, clenching her lower pelvis area.

"Because...I love you..."

"Even if I'm broken?" She asked weakly.

"Namine, you're not broken." He cupped her cheeks, closing the gap between their lips once more, "You're beautiful."

End

Kiome-Yasha: "Gah! I hate it! I could have done MUCH better! D: Oh well, guess this will have to do ;~;. I had initially lost interest to this story halfway through, so it may seem low quality compared to my usual works. Stupid one-shots, always giving me limitations of possible stories for my RokuNami!"


End file.
